


Throw-Away: The Sequel

by brainofck



Series: Throw-Away [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The awkward morning-after scene. And the obligatory Krafts-tent scene...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw-Away: The Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> Real person slash is fiction. So while we may all be demented, slash is basically the author's own ~~porno~~ script, populated by the individuals she feels would be ideal to fill the various roles ~~if she ruled the universe~~ if she were ever fortunate enough have the opportunity to bring her vision to the screen. *snortle*

Elijah woke up kind of sweaty and sticky and too warm. It was disorienting to wake up with someone else wrapped around him, but this time, at least, he didn't wake up in a panicked adrenaline-rush.

It was kind of nice, too. Something comforting about the weight of Sean's arm around his chest, the solidity and heat of him spooned against his back. Sean's slow breathing ruffling and dampening his hair.

Elijah took the time to feel it and understand it. Life experience was what it was all about, right? Self-awareness was important, too, and honesty.

Except that Elijah wasn't sure he really wanted to be honest about this situation, and there were certain things he was starting to suspect about himself… Maybe what he really needed at this time was some distance to work everything out...

So when Sean sighed in his sleep and shifted over onto his back, Elijah didn't waste any precious seconds before getting the hell out of Dodge. He slipped from under the covers without disturbing them or the bed in the slightest. He moved silently through the room, any small sounds he made covered by the white noise of the surf, now at high tide and practically below the window. He pulled the first acceptable clothes he could find out of the fewest drawers.

He was just turning to steal from the room when Sean said, "Good morning."

 _Damn_. But he tried very hard not to let his frustration show in his body language. Without turning he opened his sock drawer.

"I was just going to get a shower. Then I'm gonna hit the beach," he said lightly.

"Lijah, I know what you're doing and I know what you're thinking," Sean said quietly.

"Nope, I doubt you do," said Elijah, just the tiniest bit of irritation seeping in to his tone. He hated when adults (no, _other people_ , he reminded himself. He was an adult now, too) thought they could tell him what he should think.

"Yeah. You're thinking, 'Damn. If he'd only stayed asleep thirty more seconds,'" Sean replied. Elijah couldn't help but smile a little at the accuracy of the statement.

He managed to school his amusement to a small smirk as he finally turned around to face his – what?- visitor? friend? lover? He resisted the urge to shake his head. Instead, he let Sean see the small smile and said, "Actually, I _was_ thinking that earlier. I had then moved on to, 'If he woke up, why didn't he have the common decency to pretend to be asleep?!'"

Sean chuckled.

"Sorry. I just wanted to be clear, before either of us thought about this too much, that what happened this morning – I didn't mean for it to go that far."

Elijah nodded, and headed for the door. His hand was on the bolt.

"Lijah wait," Sean said softly.

Elijah did sigh, this time, as he turned around and leaned his back against the solid support of the door.

He looked at Sean out of the side of his eye, and was surprised to note that the older man seemed to be blushing.

"We could, you know. For real. If you were interested…" Sean was stammering some, but Elijah certainly wasn't going to try to help him down this road. He had to get from point A to point B himself on this one.

"It's been years, but I'm sure I could take you." Sean licked his lips in that funny little sexy way he had.

Elijah turned and faced him directly.

"You can't be serious. You'd really let me…"

"Fuck, yeah!" He replied with obviously enthusiasm. Then possibly realizing exactly _how_ eager he had sounded, he stammered, "Well, I mean, if we went on for weeks, I'd be looking for some opportunities to switch, but yeah…" Sean's nervous enthusiasm for the idea was obvious.

And charming, in a way.

And freaking Elijah out. Elijah just stared at him. He knew he really should say something. But what the fuck was he supposed to say to that? Sean finally gave him a weak smile, flushing several shades of pink darker than before, and flopped back into the bed.

"Go have your shower and catch some waves or whatever it is you people say. I'm going back to sleep. I'll be sure to be cleared out when you get back. No sense giving the peanut gallery more material."

* * *

  
Viggo was having a bit of an annoying day.

First, after spending almost an entire day off thinking and writing, he had gone to bed with a poem in his head that just wouldn't be pinned down. It disturbed his dreams, and he woke up with the lines circling his head. And he still couldn't figure out how to make it work.

Then costume fittings in the morning.

Then they fucked the shooting schedule all to hell and he was in full Aragron regalia only to learn that he wasn't needed for two hours or maybe more. Not long enough to warrant all the trouble of going home. But far too long to be at the mercy of this _fucking damn crap poem_ that wouldn't leave him alone.

So instead of doing the sensible thing and going to the trailer to try catch a nap and probably be tormented by his own lack of inspiration, he'd gone to the Krafts tent for some coffee and lunch, in hopes that the company would distract the poem-hamster in his head.

He'd had a lovely visit with some of the stunties, but they were in and out almost as quickly as they could inhale a hot meal. No rest for the orc hordes.

Then he'd been nearly assaulted by Billy, Dom and Orli, who were even more hilarious and annoying than usual. He didn't know whether he wanted to strangle them or kiss them for _finally_ driving the idiot verses out of his head.

And now, the man of the hour.

His Steward approached.

Viggo wanted to thump himself on the head, as his heart stuttered just a beat as he realized that Sean was headed his way. How could he, 40 years old, man of the world, possibly react like a 16-year-old girl every time he thought Sean might be about to sit with him at lunch. But Sean was golden and beautiful, in full Boromir kit.

How was he supposed to resist that?

He was really, really annoyed with Sean, that's how, he reminded himself. Yup. Very annoyed. And irritated.

Not that he was paying himself the slightest attention. He really was going to thump himself. Everybody already thought he was crazy. They probably wouldn't even comment.

Sean drew up a chair directly across from him. He grunted by way of hello and set about gathering up the huge sandwich from his plate, far to big, really, for any reasonable person. Viggo wondered if Orli had made it for him, or something.

"I just had the most delightful luncheon conversation with Merry, Pip and the Elf boy," Viggo said, by way of an opening comment.

Sean peered up at him from where he was concentrating on his sandwich. Viggo knew that look. It was Sean trying to figure out if he was dealing with Aragorn or Viggo Mortensen this morning. Well, let him guess.

"And how were the little buggers?" Sean asked finally, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"They were relating the most interesting rumors. A whole group of related ones, actually."

Sean chewed the bite rather thoroughly. When he could speak again, he asked, "And?"

"One about the size of my cock."

Sean just nodded thoughtfully and took another huge bite of sandwich.

"One about your ass."

That raised an eyebrow.

"One about the activities of these seemingly disparate body parts and their possible behaviors together, when they aren't needed on set."

That got a snort.

"And a truly outrageous one about what goes on behind locked doors in Lijah's loft…"

Sean swallowed deliberately.

"Eh. Sorry. Should have thought of that..." He chomped into the sandwich again.

"Should have thought of what?" Viggo hissed. "Are you telling me that you _did_ say that my dick was smaller than Lijah's? In the midst of being fucked through the mattress by our wide-eyed, innocent little Frodo?"

For a moment Viggo thought Sean might be choking. Good. Served him right. But no, he'd gotten the bite down and was taking a huge drink of his water. He coughed and spluttered a few times, then glared at him with a red face and streaming eyes.

"Could you please keep it down in here?!" Sean growled.

"I _did_ keep it down. It's them you should be worried about!" he whispered back, gesturing vaguely toward the world beyond the tent.

The moment of surprise over, Sean cast a longing glance at his sandwich, then pushed it aside, keeping his water, and gave Viggo his full attention.

"Firstly," he said, pausing for another drink of water, "I didn't say your cock was smaller than Lijah's. I said his cock was bigger than yours. As in, 'Wow, you're EVEN BIGGER than Viggo.' Clearly meant to be a compliment to him, and to you, as you were the next biggest person I could think of. Obviously, two monster cocks. Trust the little fuckers to take what was clearly meant to be a compliment and turn it into an insult." Sean shook his head regretfully and took another drink of his water. There was a sparkle in his eye and the barest hint of a smile under the serious demeanor that was already softening Viggo's annoyance.

Viggo tried to hold onto the irritation just a little longer.

"And why would you be making such a flattering comparison?" he asked with a skeptically raised eyebrow.

Sean got that thoughtful look again. Viggo wanted to reach across the table and shake him.

"Well, they couldn't see very well from the window. Even though Lijah was on top, I wanted to be clear who was fucking whom. Didn't want them to think Lijah was just riding me, or something, you know? Wanted them to know Lijah's huge dick was right up my ass, and I couldn't get enough of it."

The words, murmured low and hushed, pitched for his ears alone, sent a sizzle through Viggo that had every finger tingling, his cheeks flushing, and his own dick twitching in sympathetic reaction.

He just sat frozen in his seat, staring.

Sean gave him a broad, smug grin, and dragged his tray back over.

"I keep doing that to people today," he chuckled to himself, taking another huge bite of sandwich.

"You mean to tell me that Elijah… that you…" Viggo couldn't even frame the question. "You mean to tell me that everything they said was _true_?" he finally managed. The last word came out as a squeak, and Sean was hushing him again.

"They said they saw…"

Sean cut him off.

"Nah. That were just for their benefit. They were climbing his balcony to break into his room and try on some prank or other. Lijah and I thought we'd give 'em something to think about. They think they saw one thing, when they actually saw something else entirely."

His smile was so smug that Viggo knew he was meant to read between the lines.

"What the hell were you doing there to witness this prank attempt in the first place?"

Sean shook his head, denying Viggo's unspoken accusation.

"It were totally innocent, Vig, honestly. Though in the end things went a bit further than we intended…"

Somehow during the course of the conversation, Sean had consumed the entire huge sandwich. Now he was tidying up his tray and preparing to leave.

"He's gonna be a right goer in the sack*, I'm sure, if I can talk him into it," Sean stated calmly, as he stood to leave. Viggo found himself being watched closely by those sparkling green eyes.

Then Sean was leaning down across the table. He caught Viggo by the neck with a firm but gentle hand and placed his lips right by Viggo's ear.

"He smells wonderful, too. Salt and sunshine and coconut oil. Like a day at the beach. But you," and he paused to draw a deep breath in through his nose, "you smell like the forest and soil. I wonder what you'd be like in bed? How easy would it be to talk _you_ into it?"

Viggo stopped breathing.

They both jumped slightly at the sound of nervous throat clearing from a respectful distance.

One of PJ's assistants.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. Viggo, PJ's asking for you." The young man looked terrified. Viggo realized what they must have looked like, the two of them, when the man approached.

Sean let him go and grinned down at him.

**Author's Note:**

> *I am sure that either or made this comment about Elijah being a "right goer" in the sack, but I can't remember which…


End file.
